


The Tale of Chosen King and Obnoxious Guardian Spirit

by Kircheis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Carbuncle! Ardyn, Everyone is weird here, F/M, Humor, M/M, This was supposed to be crack and it ended up as a SUFFERING, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kircheis/pseuds/Kircheis
Summary: “Ardyn Lucis Caelum, from now on, you are going to be a Guardian Spirit for the future Chosen One - in that way you will be able to atone for your crimes and free yourself fully from the destiny of Accursed…“Ardyn knew that Astrals had a weird sense of humor, when it got to his person; but this was beyond every wild dream he had. He didn’t know whether to start laughing into their faces or throw a fit. But let’s be honest, he had a feeling that he was very close to both.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Ardyn Lucis Caelum, from now on, you are going to be a Guardian Spirit for the future Chosen One - in that way you will be able to atone for your crimes and free yourself fully from the destiny of Accursed…“_

Ardyn knew that Astrals had a weird sense of humor, when it got to his person; but this was beyond every wild dream he had. He didn’t know whether to start laughing into their faces or throw a fit. But let’s be honest, he had a feeling that he was very close to both. And probably both options wouldn’t help at all.  
  
_‘So, this is what you’ve got for purging daemons around the Eos, helping people in their name – few stabbing wounds from family and someone stealing your duty. And Astrals angry at you – God knows why. Oh well, he probably does, but it’s something selfish._  
_Ten out of ten, would recommend this job again.’_  
  
Bahamuth kept going on about the Prophecy of the Stars, about thousand years of waiting, about healing powers… Not a single question.

_‘What if I wanted to be the Usurper, huh? Sounds like very badass and evil job that would fit your image of me.’_

But Astrals didn’t ask people the opinions about their destinies. They did what they want.  
Twisting your life and then throwing their problems on someone else. And why? Because they could, oh the immortal stars.

Ardyn sighed.

_‘Then… it’s not like that he has a choice about this, right?’_

* * *

 

Maybe he didn’t.

But that DIDN’T mean he would just accept that they sent him into the dream realm. That didn’t mean that he would be really happy about the Bahamuth ideas of meeting EVERY new Lucian King just to probably remind him that he was failure.

Also, that certainly DIDN’T mean he ended up with carbuncle ears and tail.

Shiva came to visit for few times and Ardyn was absolutely sure, he heard her giggle all the time.  And if he snapped at her, she started to talk in riddles. Or claiming she came to say him a name of the King of Kings (Noctis Lucis Caelum? Why wouldn’t they take away his life, powers, people and now name from him? Oh, full service, how could he complain?). As always, it was very helpful.

‘Why does he have the ability to understand Gods? Of course, another grandiose idea of someone up there. ‘

Oh, but he could cope with that, even though it was disgraceful. You can learn to ignore the fact that everyone, who you meet in this realm was rather looking above your shoulder than at you so they won’t burst out laughing.

But every person has a moment when they draw a line. Be it your annoying younger brother or Gods.  
For the ex-healer it was the fact that thanks to that horrendous accessory Astrals blessed him with, his dearest hat had to go away. Those stupid ears were so huge it just couldn’t fit his head no matter how hard he tried to put it on again.

_‘That’s it. ‘_

Three of next Kings were very surprised that there weren’t any Guides in Dream Land, no one to greet them. Just an old hat carefully placed on one of those shiny golden crystals that floated around and you couldn’t reach them.  
Astrals could scream on man all they wanted, for what he cared.  
He was tired of their shit. Literally. He needed nap.  
300 years worth of it.

Chosen One? He could wait a little – if Ardyn had to wait for him for centuries.

* * *

 

“Are…. You serious?”

Because that raven haired, blue eyed kid just couldn’t be the Chosen King. Did they go mad?! And why the hell he was here so soon?  
Laying on the ground and not moving on the top of that.  
He came closer, watching him closely and after a while he shrugged and turned around, looking at sky with raised eyebrow.

“Doesn’t seem very lively to me, dear Astrals! I think my job is over, so if you were so nice and let me ascend-“

“….huh…. where am I?”

_‘Or not. Oh what a killjoy.’_

He turned at kid, watching him curiously. Boy somehow managed to sit up, unfortunately showing signs of life. He looked around confused when his eyes locked on Ardyn.

“Who…. Are you?”

Ten points of originality go to Chosen One.

He sighed.

_‘Fine.’_

“I’m the Guardian Spirit…. And you are in Dream World; yes, I have ears and tail; no, you aren’t dead – there is a way out in the lake and of course, you will wake up – we will work on that okay, so you can go back to your very important duty like for example saving world and other –“

“Saving… world?”

“Figure of speech, my dear young prince.”

“How do you know I’m prince?”

He raised his eyebrow. He completely forgot children talk and ask things this much.

“As a Guardian Spirit, I know many things, Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“So you are my Guardian Spirit?” Boy’s eyes lit with small sparkles.

_Unfortunately._

“Yes. And I will now bring you to your dearest Father. We can’t waste time. So, shall we? Just follow me, it’s simple as that.”

_Yes, simple way to get rid of him at least for some while.  Now, be good kid and listen to adults-_

“What is this?”

Ardyn turned around and froze. Completely. Noctis was holding his hat as one of Crystals slowly dissolved in his hands, turning into soft light enveloping boy.

“That’s … not yours, first of all.” He quickly snatched it from his hands. “It’s very…. Important thing. A memory.” He frowned and cleared his throat. “So. If we can proceed...”

Of course they proceed. Right into lake. After Ardyn had to drag Noctis out for seventh time, he realized that there is maybe something keeping Noctis from waking up – that might be a problem.

“Please, don’t tug my ears, it hurts, my sweet Prince. “

Also. He still thought that the Usurper of World and the Destroyer of Light sounded better in curriculum vitae than unpaid babysitter of the Chosen one, what a shame and waste of time he could put into something with future.  
  
‘Screw the Astrals. Screw anyone else.’ He was getting tired again.

“Since you are my guardian Spirit…” Noctis mused as Ardyn tucked him under one of his arms, trying to cross the barrier between two dream lands. “That means you will be always here to save me… You’ll always stay with me. Right?”

_‘Not in million years, brat.’_

_******* _

Next time Shiva – or should he call Gentiana now, oh the almighty messenger of Gods serving to the current Oracle from Tenebrae – Lunafreya Nox Fleuret (They said she was youngest Oracle ever seen. Ardyn just snorted over it. History wouldn’t speak about things Astrals don’t consider important and according to their plan), she told him he will be finally able to travel around Lucis as a Spirit, to properly fulfill his duties as a Guardian Spirit of the Chosen one.  Also, Prince was able to summon him now in times when his life was in danger.

“Oh what a grand news.” He smiled sweetly, turned on the other side and closed his eyes again much to her horror.

He had enough of the Chosen one and saving him for a life time.

Why did he even drag him out of that lake in the first place, huh?

Uh. He needed a pause.

* * *

 

Next time he woke up, something felt off. And it wasn’t the fact that Leviathan just splashed a huge mass of water on him, he was quite used to it. That woman had horrible manners.

He felt like he was called by something – force from above? Magic? Both at once. Unfortunately, anything pleasant.

He remembered Astral’s words about Prince's new ability.

_'Of course, so he was in danger. Again. Annoying kid.'_

Ardyn huffed silently and stretched, his ears twitching slightly as force grew stronger.

“Fine, I heard that the first time too.” He mumbled. “But now what? Will I turn into some kind of Gin and appear out of bottle? Or fall down from sky – right next to him?”

_******* _

Ardyn learned another important thing that day. And that was the fact that Gods don’t know what sarcasm is – or they don’t like when he uses it and this was their idea of payback.  
Either way, redhead was ready to send a letter of complaint to whoever was up there, because   “ _this is not how you treat your employees, who have literally over few thousand years and do you even know what working place safety is?_  ”

He growled and stood up, brushing off dust from his vest.

_Fine._

The former healer of Lucis was simple man. Or maybe not, but let’s be honest - every time someone didn’t like the way he was acting, he offered to certain person more of his beautiful behavior features.

_You don’t like sarcasm? Well…_

“Congratulation, my sweet Prince on summoning me once more. You’ve managed to almost kill yourself and bring me here, to your world, very well done and stunning performance, I must say. Now if you excuse me, after I use my Ruby Light –“ He raised his hand theatrically but then froze as a voice that just couldn’t belong to eleven years old child interrupted his speech.

“Oh! Hello, Ardyn!”

Redhead’s eyes snapped open and he – finally – looked at prince properly.

“What the-?”

Raven hair boy was looking at him with wide grin, used feather of Phoenix Down in his hand. Normally, Ardyn would complain about Astrals sending him here literally for nothing but he was taken aback by kid’s sudden change. Kid?! Young _man_ , and certainly _VERY FINE_ young man, was looking at him with smile.

“Weren’t you like … Ten years old?” He managed to squeeze out at least some sentence.

“Noctis, watch out!” Prince quickly dodged attack, completely ignoring baffled Ardyn now, striking fatal blow to daemon’s chest.

_'How long have I slept?'_

“What were you looking at, buddy?” One of the 3 men accompanying Raven, young boy with blond hair and freckles (that strongly reminded Ardyn of Chocobo) tapped Noctis’ shoulder with grin. “Did you see ghost?”

It was supposed to be joke but sudden wave of realization washed over both – Ardyn and Noctis (judging by the sudden change of his expression) – in that moment.

_Ghost. Guardian Soul. The one that only can be seen and used by the Summoner – a person that spirit is bound to._

Noctis glanced at Ardyn but then chuckled and nodded nervously, scratching back of his head.

“Um… yeah, something like that. Let’s go.”

_'What do you mean something like THAT?!'_

He just got labeled as a simple… Ghost - a mere reminiscence of dead person. In an instant, Ardyn’s attitude towards his job as Guardian of the Chosen One took 180° turn.

_Oh no. Not this time. He wouldn’t be forgotten again just because Prince thinks that others might make fun of him._

He endured lot of Astrals’ shit – making him into Guardian Spirit of next Chosen one? Fine. He endured ears and tails even though the loss of his dear hat still hurt. And he could endure even the fact that everytime Noctis was in danger he got dragged out of the Dream Realm – even when boy had Phoenix Down at hand and just forgot to use it.  
But he didn’t do any of this so some young spoiled brat would deny his existence.

Noctis had to learn that Ardyn Lucis Caelum isn’t the one to be ignored.

*******

“Um… Noct… Why is…some middle aged man with ears and tails in our pictures? Making… faces.”

Was it childish? _More or less._ Was it petty? **_Absolutely._** But if you asked Ardyn whether it was satisfying to see Noctis’ ears all red and borderline horrified expressions of other guys – especially that one of the stoic Advisor - the answer would be _**yes**_.  
It was accident the first time it happened and it certainly wasn’t this obvious. He followed them around, when Prompto tried to take selfie next to Regalia. Ardyn’s tail accidentally photo-bombed the whole picture and Blonde spent few next hours searching around for that fluffy addition.  
Next few times, he carefully tried to invade other pictures of photographer too.  Ears, tail, sometimes only as a figure in background.  
And, what a great news, it worked – from time to time – but still!

_So why wouldn’t he use the opportunity to fullest?_

“That’s some weird shit…” Gladiolus was the first one to interrupt the embarrassing silence.

_'Okay, surprise them is one thing but excuse me?'_

“Prompto, is this the first time it happened?” Ignis looked at photo, examining it closely.

“Um, nope. I have more. Look.”

After seeing the collection of Ardyn’s best (or worst. That would be probably THE word for it), all eyes turned at Noct. Even those of former healer.

“How is this my fault…?” He asked hesitantly. "It can be coincidence..."

“You can summon old man with powerful lightning powers because you get headache, man.”

_Oh so old man Ramuh already showed up few times..._

Noctis sighed, looking at pictures. He glanced up after a while, his eyes meeting with Ardyn’s, who was standing behind his friends. Redhead just smirked.

“…Fine. “ Raven sighed. Ardyn’s grin widened even more and one would think that his head will split in two.  “I- I have Guardian Spirit, I guess.”

“You… guess?” Gladio looked at Prince confused.

“Yeah… He brought me back to world of living from coma after that… accident. In a way. Had to drag me out of lake.”

“Lake…?”

“That’s long story.” Noctis sighed. “But yeah. He is called Ardyn. And it appears I’m only one to see him. Sorry. I thought you would think I’m crazy.”

“Buddy, let’s be honest, we’ve been through… worse.”

“I have to agree with Prompto.” Ignis fixed his glasses. “And since he is your Guardian Spirit and he comes from Dream Realm, it’s only natural that we can’t see him. He is bound to your soul, not to ours.”

“Uh… It makes sense?”

“Trust Iggy on this one, Noct.” Gladio chuckled and patted boys shoulder. “Man knows more than half of the kingdom.”

“It’s only basic knowledge.” Ash blond man sighed. “Still, Noctis, I think apology is in place.”

“What?!” Both, Ardyn and Noctis called out in unison.

_'Oh, this was getting better and better!'_

“You’ve probably made him feel unwelcomed and I believe that was not your intention.”

“But-“

“If he hears this, I hope he accepts our apology, but you should talk with him personally.” Advisor said and nodded. “We will go inside to give you some privacy, if you feel embarrassed about it.”

“But- hey, wait, I-!“

Noctis just watched horrified as other members of group stood up – Prompto showing him thumbs up as if to cheer him up, and went inside of the caravan.

“You can do it, Noct!”

Ardyn crossed his hands, walking closer to Raven.

_'0 : 1 for me, my precious boy.'_

  
*******  


 “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Noctis looked at Ardyn with frown.  Redhead just smirked, looking at boy with amused expression. He was sitting in one of plastic chairs, his feet on the table.

“Me? Oh my sweet Prince, I don’t know what you think of me. It hurts my feelings.”

Noct shook his head, looking away. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Why would I lie, huh? I thought you have better manners as a Royalty.”

“Ardyn…” Noctis sighed. He didn’t like the world royalty. It was too heavy on his shoulders, bringing unpleasant thoughts of his future duties.  “But… hey, they were right. Sorry about before. It’s… cool to see you again.”

“See and it didn’t hurt?” Older man clasped his hands and stood up from chair. “Apology accepted. Now if you excuse me…”

“Huh? Where are you going?”

“Even if it’s been very enjoyable, I still have some things to attend and I believe you too.” He smirked at Noctis. “But don’t worry. I’m sure you will manage to almost kill yourself sooner than in next….”

“Ten years. It was ten years-“

“Belated happy birthdays then. I was never one for celebrations. But you’ve grown up for certain.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Boy couldn’t help small chuckle escaping his lips. “But you didn’t change at all. Hat still doesn’t fit?”

“Unfortunately.  But since you didn’t pay us visit in those long few years, it’s fortunately safe. And I appreciate you didn’t say that I got fluffier. Second King loved to repeat that to me on every occasion possible.” Ardyn made a face.

_And one unnamed Goddess quite enjoyed herself back then._

“Well…”

“Don’t even start, Your Highness. Well.” He bowed slightly. “Catching up needs to wait for a while, I’m afraid. It was very entertaining, this whole show but-.”

“So… you’ve done this just so I notice you again?”

_‘Well, yes you did.’ Thank you, nice voice in my head, you are very helpful._

“Ah-ah. I said wait. God Speed, Noctis.”

He disappeared before raven could stop him or what’s worse; embarrass him in front of Astrals.

Because he was almost thousand percent sure that he could hear silent giggling of Leviathan in back of his head, when Noctis mentioned the ‘fluffy’ part.  
He sighed and looked up. He was back in Dream Realm, the Crystals around him glowing in the dark. But he knew very well that this time he could forget about another nap.

_'This will be.... interesting.'_

* * *

 

In the end, looking after Noctis Lucis Caelum wasn’t so much pain in the ass as expected at first.  
Sometimes Ardyn joined their little adventures on the way to Altissia. Not only because Noctis always forgot he’d had a Phoenix Down in his pocket but feeling breeze in his hair or soft warm of fireplace on his skin as they were camping was… nice. He almost felt like a human again. Almost.

Oh let’s be completely honest here… Ardyn grew quite fond of group. Strange, how can some time change your opinions of others? They … No, not only them, this whole road trip   reminded him so much of  his young days, when he alone traveled around Eos with friends, while cleaning the Scourge. And Noct?

_'Oh Noctis.'_

The boy bearing the fate of Chosen One was the chapter on its own. Yes, he was awkward but he was still very young and the destiny that awaited him wasn’t easy… Ardyn was the one to know best, wasn’t he? And that was it – he saw himself in soul of young boy.  
And maybe finally after such a long time, he started to care for someone. Enjoying the time he spent in their company.  
Slowly, step by step - hiding it behind that slime grin of his and some sarcastic remarks every time he appeared to save boy from the grasp of Death - he formed a bond.   
  
But there was another thing this Guardian spirit knew.  
_  
Everything nice and good will come to end - that will take too much without asking, leaving only pain and darkness behind._

_'Maybe.. only maybe I wish you wouldn’t need to go to Altissia in the end, my Prince.'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn Lucis Caelum, oh the mighty Guardian Spirit of the Chosen King, the ex-king and healer himself - was passing streets of water town, watching people gathering there curiously. Colorful hats, balloons – certainly something very cheerful was going on. He glanced at posters around, full of pictures with Chocobos and Moogles, adorable creatures you could meet in Eos and today even here – in a city oh so crowded.  
Back in redhead’s time, Accordo was just growing from literal dust. But he still remembered being in awe over the numerous waterfalls, small islands and the whole scenery. Everything remained and now, even under the rule of Niflheim, the city was beautiful as ever.

He smiled. Altissia turned into prosperous city thanks to tourism through years, he could guess (and when people found out Lady Lunafreya is currently residing there; her beautiful dress put on display as a sign of hope…? Ah, really, these were the golden days) and beautiful landscape. Also, only rarely happened that someone was attacked by daemons during nights - it was always so shiny even when the dark has come – so it was only natural people searched for their new lives in Accordo (and many discovered them here).

If we spoke about our dear road trip - even Noctis seemed like he was enjoying himself. Luna was going to give audition in week or so, according to First Secretary, so he had free time – same as other boys. Prompto decided he needs to fill his camera with tons of pictures, Ignis couldn’t pass the chance to get to know local cuisine and Gladio quite enjoyed the landscape (and library. It was surprising that behemoth type of man loved books. Romantic books, on a top of everything.) And their dear Prince?

“Fishing, Your Majesty? Again?”

Noctis raised his eyebrow, looking at Ardyn. “Hey.”

“There is so many attractions out here, the streets are filled with festivities and yet,you sit here, hunting… are there some different fishes than in Lucis?”

“…doubt so.”

“Oh what a waste of time.”

“I don’t like crowds that much.” Noctis admitted silently, looking at fishing rod, tugging it slightly. Ardyn frowned.

“A King that doesn’t like crowds. What a-“

“Don’t call me like that. “ Raven shifted uncomfortably, looking at his Guardian Spirit. “…please.” He added silently. Redhead sighed and crossed his arms. There was still some small voice in back of his head telling him to make fun of troubled boy but… He could ignore it for a while.

“What should I do with you then?” He sat next to Prince, looking at glittering mass of water. “Any luck at least?”

“…Not really.”

_Okay, DON’T be sarcastic._

“Maybe the fishes are tired?”

Noctis looked at him as if he grew another pair of fluffy ears.

“…What kind of festivities did you mention?”

_‘Well, a note for the next time, if you try to cheer someone up and forget your sarcasm, don’t forget to not scare Prince off to the point he asks you about festivities, when he hates crowds. Or at least sounding less dumb would be appreciated.’_

“I believe they call it ‘Chocobo-Moogle Festival’. Those adorable creatures are plastered all over the city in different forms and I must say, there is a spark of curiosity inside of my heart.”

“There is always spark of curiousity in your heart. Not sure if it’s positive.”

“Can’t deny it, dear Prince. But unfortunately, it’s a pity, really that I am, for most of people, transparent.” Ardyn sighed. Raven frowned slightly. “Also, what is a fun in being alone, right?”

“Are you trying to drag me into it?”

“What if the answer was yes…?”

Noctis sighed and looked in front of him again, staying silent for a while, when the fishing rod in Noct’s hands bend slightly. Young prince immediately looked up, a spark of excitement coming to his eyes.  
Guardian Spirit sighed. Well, looks like that was end of talk.  
Maybe he should just check on others? Or go back into Dream Land (he would like to refrain from that. Leviathan didn’t have exactly the best time of her eternal life right now, complaining about the festivities all the time – and quite loudly. From time to time, even trying to drown him as the Goddess jumped from one lake to another furiously)? There weren’t many choices.

_Why would he even be interested in some kind of human fun, anyway?_

He crossed his arms, looking around curiously, when he felt gentle pat on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey… isn’t this … mark from the event?” Noctis was standing behind him, a huge fish in his hands. He pointed at colorful circle on its scales. “Maybe we should trade it for something? Isn’t that how it works?” Raven scratched back of his head awkwardly, like he always did when he was nervous.

Ardyn couldn’t help the grin that crept into his face.

_Oh maybe he had answer for the previous question right under his nose._

**_***_ **

“The show is about to start.”

Ardyn looked up lazily as he heard Noctis’ voice. They were sitting in one of the gondolas. The skies were dark; a shimmering light of decorations was dancing in the waves that created perfect mirror. You could even hear music from festival here. Merry combination.

It was nice. Well, certainly had some kind of unique atmosphere, Ardyn had to admit it.  
As well as the fact that he had… enjoyed himself.  
From seeing Noctis’ embarrassment, when he bought the Chocobo-Moogle Carnival’s shirt and hat (and then the happiness in raven's eyes as boy put it on - Ardyn will surely remember that just to tease boy a bit after the festival was over) to the point they were hunting down chocobo chicks all around the Altissia. Those small birds could sense him in some kind of way probably, because each time he blocked their way, they turned around and ran right into Noctis’ arms. Well, yes, they say animals are more sensitive to things beyond this reality. Nonetheless, he laughed this hard the first time in quite an age.

“You seem like you had fun.” He was interrupted from his thoughts by Noctis’ voice. Redhead looked at boy curiously – who quickly averted his gaze to distant lights and big chocobo balloons - and chuckled.

“Did I, dear Prince? I could say the same about you.”

Noctis frowned slightly but then sighed and nodded.

“You can say that.” He leaned against the seat and smiled slightly. “It felt nice. The day. I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Noct.”  Ardyn chuckled. “But the day is not over yet. Get your camera ready, the main spectacle is about to start. ” He pointed at skies. “Our prize for medallions. The sightseeing of firework show from the best place in Altissia.”

“…Yeah. You are right.”

“As always, my dear.”

“And full of himself.”

Guardian Spirit laughed and shook his head. “Oh no, Your Majesty, just talking from experience.”

“Yeeah, right.”

Grinning, they both looked at the nightsky again. Soon it was filled with colorful flares, illuminating the whole Altissia. Noctis looked up in awe, his smile turning to one of joy.  
And Ardyn? Well, he was in awe too - but let’s face it - for a completely different reason. Fireworks and lights were reflecting in the Prince’s blue crystals, his eyes shining brightly from excitement. Every little emotion, every little detail – you could see them in those gems. The tiredness was gone, as well as usual distance Noctis carried in his eyes.  
Happiness, excitement – strong emotions. It was… breathtaking.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, it indeed is…”  
  
Was that an answer for Noctis’ actual question? Well, he didn’t know, he had to admit. But he knew one thing.  
He reached out, gently ruffling boy’s hair.

“It’s good to see you laughing again, Noct.”

Boy chuckled and pushed his hand away gently. But the warmth of smile still didn’t leave his eyes as he looked at Ardyn. He leaned against seat again and closed his eyes for a second.

“I laugh even on other days, you know.”

“Not without a tension. This was a good one, from the heart.”

Boy sighed.

“You know… This is probably the last time I’m outside like this. With you. With guys and-”

“Hmmm?”

“I mean… Luna, the wedding, the ruling of the Kingdom.” Noctis sighed. “I…”

_Oh so heavy burden on such a young shoulders._

_“_ Let me guess. You want everyone to be happy? To be a good King, like your father were?” Ardyn asked silently. He wanted the same once for his people. “Oh Noct.”

“I know it’s idealistic but-“

_This boy was so pure._

“You can’t help it.” _I know._ “It’s what every good leader wants for his people. To do everything that is in his power to help them – and even more than that.” Ardyn shifted in his seat, taking more comfortable position as he sat close to Raven. “To lend them the strength -even when he has none. To see them slowly grow…” He sighed.  
“Noct… they will help you. I mean Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. It’s not just professionalism on their side. Don’t leave them out. Don’t call this the last time.”  
He continued his voice soft.

_Don’t do the same as I did with my brother._

Maybe that was his mistake back then. Then he thought he could carry all that by himself. He closed his eyes, memories running behind his closed eyelids.

Noctis blinked surprised but nodded.

“…Thank you, Ardyn.”

Man snorted and waved his hand. “I didn’t mention my helping.”

“Oh c’mon.” Noctis showed him playfully. Redhead laughed and shook his head.

“What should I do with you? And with me, since I am bound to you as a Guardian Spirit?” He sighed theatrically. “Just don’t drag me into this reality too often. It’s not good for my back to fall down the sky all the time. Also, I might start liking it and it will be too difficult to get rid of me.” He grinned.

Noctis just chuckled silently and… leaned against Ardyn’s shoulder all of sudden. And Ardyn, to his own surprise, let him do that.

_For another time that year, Ardyn Izunia thought that maybe the life of Guardian Spirit isn’t the worst one._  
_For another time that year, he felt truly alive with the boy with bright blue eyes by his side._

* * *

 

Ardyn tried hard to remember these moments as he dragged the body of young prince out of the cold water, hissing as he was hit by some kind of stones after the raging Hydraean smashed another one of buildings. As the reminder that even after the worst experience there might be something better waiting.  
He looked up. Imperial ships were hovering over the destroyed city – watching the catastrophe that was taking place under them. Were they satisfied with how the events went?  
Of course, Iedolas must be so happy they have Princess of Tenebrae back under the Niflheim’s watch. Ardyn wasn’t sure what was more mortifying - if the fact they’ve had the future Usurper on their ship and they didn’t even know with what kind of power they were playing (the only good – no, not good, relieving, thing was that the Ring of Lucii somehow ended up in his hands - being a spirit no one can see expect Chosen One turned out to be useful sometimes) – or the devastation it will inflict on soul of young prince.  
Not to mention another screeching noise coming from the water serpent that was rising above them.  
Man growled silently.

“You again.”

“ _Filthy humans trying to steal the power of Gods_. _Creatures not worthy, stained by the Scourge. Lying to us-“_

“Steal?” Ardyn tightened grip on the Ring. “Oh, is that a word you use even for the Chosen King? Oh, wait… I don’t think I need to ask.” He looked up, glaring at Leviathan, not feeling sorry at all that he interrupted spiteful speech of the Mother of Sea. A bitter laughter escaped his mouth. “Is that how it goes? When someone is too weak – _stained_ \- you just get a rid of him. Oh what a great plan, doesn’t it remind me of something?”

He smirked and stepped back, dragging Noctis further to safety.  He placed boy on the ground and looked up to raging Hydrean, taking step forward.

“Go on. Try that. Was that your plan from the very beginning? If the Oracle fails and turns into what was supposed to be me few decades ago… he will die too?” Redhead smiled at her, standing in front of unconscious boy. "You will just find another poor kid?" He lifted his hands, as Leviathan screeched but she didn’t move an inch. Ardyn cocked his head to the side. “Pity, isn’t it? That I am his Guardian Spirit. I’ve waited 2000 years for our little Prince and for what? You to take his life and choose another one? Hmpf.”   And another step closer.

_Playing with fire, huh? Or maybe raging power of sea to be more exact? He didn’t care. There was no respect for the Gods in him anymore._

“You need to excuse me but I don’t feel like dancing around on the strings of your whims anymore.” He bowed, mockingly, earning another shrieking from Goddess. “I will, alone if needed, help Noctis Lucis Caelum to fulfill the destiny.” He opened his palm, showing her the Ring. “He will fulfill his duty as a The Chosen One and bring back the light to the world. I can promise that every time something strikes him down, I will bring him back with my powers.  
And you will help him too. Because you know he is your only chance to fix this situation. ”

There was a dead silence for a moment. Even the almighty Leviathan lost her words. The heavy atmosphere was hanging in the air – if you’ve tried you could probably cut it without a problem. Just as if time froze.

But even though nothing was happening in that moment - Ardyn couldn’t help but smile bitterly.

He’d won, he knew it.

_But oh for what kind of price, you selfish creature._

She didn’t know what to do. That was the first step to success.

_And do you know what are you going to do, Ardyn? Didn’t you want to protect the lights in boy’s eyes?_

He pushed the screaming voice in the back of his head.

_I saved his life, didn't I?_

Now for the rest of the things.

He closed the palm with the Ring again, his eyes never leaving the Giant body of the Goddess.

“So… do we have a deal, dear Leviathan?”

_...Didn't I?_

* * *

 

“Well, certainly I can’t say that I’m bored with you.” Ardyn was sitting on the other side of room with crossed arms as Noctis opened his eyes. “Next time you try to drown yourself while the whole Niflheim comes here to kill you – and as an ado you wake up a Leviathan, at least warn me. It’s displeasing, when you have to wake up into mess like this. Why won’t we stay with festivities, huh?”

“….Ardyn.”

“At your humble service, again and again. What would you do without me?”

Noctis sighed and sat up, hissing. His head and body still hurt from collision with rocks during the fight with Leviathan. How long he has been out? Day, two, week?

“Where are others?”

“They are fine. Waiting for you to wake up, But not even single thank you? I’m disappointed, sweet prince. I expected some manners from a Royalty. And after such nice evening at festival we had together, hmmm.”

Noctis looked at him weakly. “Where is Luna?”

_Poor boy was still so confused… And it wouldn’t get better in next few moments._

 Ardyn shook his head. “I’m afraid you will need to ask Empire about that. I had my hand full with dragging you out of water, but I’m sure Iedolas and those MTs in his ship might have some kind of idea.”

“What?!”

Man sighed and stood up, crossing the distance between them. “Fortunately for you, her will was really strong. So strong it reached the skies… and the Stars.” He took something out of his pocket.

 _Noct didn’t need to know it was him – the one who brought the Ring to him and granted him a blessing from Leviathan._  
_Noctis wouldn’t care that much, he told himself._  
_Lunafreya was the best option._

 “And they heard her out - curious thing as they always tend to ignore pleas. They are sending you some small gift from your princess, Noct.”

Ardyn took prince’s hand to his, opening his palm gently and placing a Ring to his hand.  
  
Ring Noctis used to see every single day on his father’s hand. A Ring that caused too much pain until now, too much deaths… “Ring of Lucis. The ultimate proof of power of those of name Lucis Caelum.”

The scene in front of him was quite expected. Gasps, cries, gritted teeth. Guardian Spirit looked at him in silence, as Prince clutched the Ring in his hands, his body shaking with anger and occasional sobs.

_Exactly, this. This is what will keep you going._

“This isn’t right. She didn’t deserve this…. I need to save her- ! I promised… I promised her to not let her down!”

Ardyn watched him for a while and then sighed.

 “As Oracle… She absorbed many daemons during her travels. Too many until she got to Altissia. Her good heart wouldn't leave anyone out - no matter how grave their sickness was, she would help.” Ardyn frowned, looking through window at the mess Leviathan caused.  “I’m afraid that… there might not be a way back for her.”

“What?! The hell are you talking about?”

He just looked at him tiredly. “Her body is consumed by daemons, Noct. She is dying… or worse.”

“Bullshit!”

“Strong words won’t erase the truth, Noctis. Nor the destiny waiting for her. Once the daemons reach her mind and heart… She will be just a shadow of her real self. Useless tool for Gods. So they will get rid of her.”

_‘They’d already tried that. Same as with you. You just don’t remember.’_

“They’ll let her to be consumed by darkness …. Only then Ultimate Usurper will be born. The Accursed you will need to erase from this world.”

_‘I know that story too well.’_

“SHUT UP!”

“Fight it all you want Noctis. It’s the truth. The only reason you are still alive is the fact they need you, the King of Light. To fix the mess.”

_And because maybe I didn’t want them to turn their holy backs at you as they did with me._

The sound of slap echoed through room. Ardyn didn’t even flinch, just watched Noctis, who was clutching his hands in the fists with cold stare directed at redhead. Young man was so angry his eyes turned red. Oh, those side effects of summoning Astrals. Fortunately, this room was too small for that kind of thing - he didn’t really need to face any of them right now. Not after what happened after summoning.  
  
He forced himself to smile.

“Better save this for Niflheim, my sweet Prince. You will need all what’s left inside of you, once you see your beloved.”

“I’m not hurting her.”

“Then she will hurt you. Badly.”  He sighed and reached out, ruffling gently Noctis’ hair. This time Noctis wasn’t as gentle as during festival when he showed his hand away.

_Oh? Expected. Was that a pain in your chest Ardyn?_

 “You can’t save her. On the other hand, I’ll be there to save you, again and again until you will fulfill your destiny.”

_As I told to Leviathan._

“I don’t want a destiny like that.”

“Didn’t you say something else before? That you wanted to protect them all?” This was a low blow, Ardyn knew. ‘ _But needed_ ,’ he reminded himself.

Noctis took step back. Ah, were those tears in his eyes? Possibly. All the light was slowly fading.

_Again there was that strange feeling in Ardyn’s chest. Regret? Worry?  
Everything was falling apart so quickly._

“I want to, it’s just-“

They were interrupted by the knock on the doors.

“Your highness? Are you up?”  
  
_Ignis._  
  
Ardyn sighed. He was quite thankful man showed up. He walked next to Noctis, trying to not look at him – he didn’t want to recognize the signs of changes prince went through in literally less than 20 minutes. It was terrifying.

“Now it’s up to you Noctis. Remember my words from carnival, Noct. And remember them quickly. Your time is running out.” He said silently. “It won’t wait for you. And there are people, who need you, _Your Majesty._ I’ll be waiting in the Dream Realm for you to summon me.”

He bowed slightly, leaving Noctis behind as doors opened and Ignis, Gladio and Prompto rushed in.

_Just tell them the truth, Noctis. They will help you._

If it only was as easy as it sounded.  
The worst part of it all was yet to start.

_And there was no way to prevent it from happening._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still the messiest thing I've ever written - and I've noticed I usually write this, when I'm mess. And I still have no idea how this went from crack to complete "death-and-destruction" kind of fic.  
> And I'm sorry for all the mistakes this story is suffering because of no BETA.  
> And yep - I don't like Leviathan. 
> 
> Scream with / at me on [Tumblr](http://aryssiamatsuri.tumblr.com) ?

**Author's Note:**

> I ... don't know what is this, If someone had explanation, just tell me because I honestly don't have a damn clue. It has second part that is pure angst but there is more of ArdyNoct actually.  
> Where did I go wrong? What have I done. Hello angst, my old friend. 
> 
> This isn't BETAed. I'm sorry, it's mess.
> 
> I blame my friend and some fanarts I saw on Interet, for creating this scary little story in my head, to be honest. And the sentence "Everyone needs one annoying Guardian Spirit in their life" - because Ardyn is the best candidate. EVERY TIME:  
> Also.  
> This is actual AU in my head that has working World. I think I'll write down more info later. It's 1 AM.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Scream with me about ArdyNoct / FFXV/ anything else really on my [Tumblr](http://aryssiamatsuri.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AbikChan) ? 
> 
> Also Leviathan is number one gossip girl in Spirit Realm, trust me on that.


End file.
